thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Confederation "Midway" Mega Carrier
Name: Midway Class Megacarrier Craft: TSY Arcology CVX-01 Midway Class Megacarrier Type: Multi-Role Heavy Carrier Scale: capital Length: 1,830 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 5,000; skeleton: 500/+10 Passengers: 1,240 passengers; 216 Hospital patients; & 540 prisoners Cargo Capacity: 1,414,400 metric tons Consumables: 72 months Primary Jump Drive: x1 Secondary Jump Drive: x10 Tertiary Jump Drive: x100 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 1D+2 Space: 1 Atmosphere: 210; 600 km/h Hull: 5D+1 Shields: 2D+2 Sensors *Passive: 60 / 1D+1 *Scan: 120 / 3D *Search: 180 / 4D+1 *Focus: 6 / 6D Weapons *'25 Dual Long Range Lasers' : Fire Arc: 25 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 10D Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Damage: 4D+2 *'6 Quad Tube Missile Launchers' : Fire Arc: 3 port, 3 starboard Crew: 2 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+2 Space Range: 1-18/45/90 Ammo: 25 Enhanced Long Range Image Recognition (ELRIR) Missiles per launcher Damage: 10D+1 *'6 Heavy Ordnance Launchers' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 5 Scale: death star Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 5D Space Range: 2-150/375/750 Ammo: 10 ASM-436A Cruise Missiles per launcher Damage: 192D *'Capship Plasma Weapon' (see Notes) : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 5 Scale: death star Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 7D+1 Space Range: 1-10/25/50 Damage: 32D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1D Notes *'Capship Plasma Weapon': During the initial campaign against the Nephilim, TCS Midway captured and installed a Capship Plasma Weapon, which it was able to use successfully one time. The weapon's use requires a capital ship gunnery check at Very Difficult; a degree of failure of 15 points or more will result in the instant destruction of the ship. Gear: *External Docking Port: 2 *Phase Shields: While active the ship becomes immune to all forms of damage provided it is not hit by anything that can bypass its shields (such as Anti-Matter Guns or torpedoes) *Escape Pods: 20 Ship Complement: 252 *F-106/A Piranha Scout Fighter: 36 *F/A-105/A Tigershark Medium Multi-Purpose Fighter: 36 *F-110 Wasp Interceptor/Anti-Bomber: 36 *F-108 Panther Class-B Space Superiority Fighter: 36 *F-109/B Vampire Class-A Space Superiority Fighter: 24 *TB-81 Shrike Class-B Torpedo Bomber: 36 *TB-80 Devastator Class-A Torpedo Bomber: 24 *SR-51 Seahawk Space Early Warning/Space Warning and Control System Craft: 8 *SAR-23 Condor SAR/Refueling Shuttles: 8 *Hercules Marine Shuttles: 8 Description: The Midway-class was a class of Confederation capital ship which first entered service in 2681 and saw service in the Nephilim war. A 'megacarrier' designed to serve as both a launching platform for more than two hundred fighters and as a mobile starbase, they were envisioned to replace almost every ship in a traditional carrier battle group with one vessel. A total of ten ships were completed between 2681 and 2686. By the end of the war, four of the ships had been lost, with a fifth so badly damaged that she was salvaged as a refugee base. The Midway-class represented a shift in the direction of carrier design undertaken by the Confederation towards the end of the 27th century. Still reeling from the massive financial cost of the Kilrathi War, the Confederation Navy realized that it could not afford to keep fielding large carrier battle groups. However, the need for force projection and the ability to interdict pirates and Kilrathi raiders still existed. Midway was designed to contain all the necessary aspects of a battle group within one hull. More of a mobile star base than a simple carrier, the class possesses its own research and development, intelligence and supply divisions, combining roles normally filled by specialist ships. One of the key purposes of the Midway design was the ability to operate unsupported in enemy territory, a feature that is shared with the Kilrathi war era Bengal-class. One of the biggest advocates of the class was Commodore Christopher Blair, who helped design the ship with the knowledge gained from his experiences in the Kilrathi War. Midway was laid down at the TSY Arcology circa 2676. Her features were designed around an ability to be able to operate behind enemy lines for extended periods without resupply or assistance from other vessels. Her launch and landing bays are decentralized, ensuring that a single torpedo hit cannot disable or destroy her ability to launch fighters, a problem that plagued many Confederation carriers during the war. Her hull is split down the middle from the bow to the bridge tower, creating a distinct flat profile with two 'wings'. The separation of these hull components limits the possible spread of damage, allowing one wing to continue operating even if the other has taken hits. Unlike the preceding Vesuvius-class, the Midway-class is not designed with heavy energy armament. She is equipped with six capital-ship missile launchers, allowing a stand-off capacity against enemy warships should they enter range. With 25 dual mount laser turrets, six dual mount ion turrets and six IFF missile launchers, the class also possesses a formidable anti-fighter armament. Her armor, while still heavy, is significantly thinner than that seen on the Vesuvius-class, allowing more usable space for the ship's science and support facilities. Similarly, her engines are less powerful. The ship mounts six forward facing launch tubes and two landing bays. Midway has the facilities to field a wing of 252 spacecraft, though early ships often sortied with fewer fighters than they were capable of carrying. The class is also designed to be adaptable to its environment. Many components are removable, allowing much shorter refit times than a conventional fleet carrier. Her facilities were designed with upgrades in mind, so that the ship could be continually updated to meet new threats. One of the best examples of this adaptability was seen when TCS Midway mounted a captured Nephilim ship killing device to its hull for use against an enemy fleet in 2681. Midway entered service in 2681 and was deployed to the territories of the former Kilrathi empire to combat piracy and aggressive Kilrathi raiders. When the Nephilim incursion occurred in the Kilrah system, Midway was instrumental in defeating the initial Nephilim push, giving the Confederation enough time to mobilize its forces for the coming war. The carrier was able to sustain operations behind the lines for an extended period, showcasing the best traits of Midway's 'all in one' design. Her sister ship, the Mistral Sea, entered service shortly thereafter. The final ship of the class, TCS Port Broughton, was commissioned in 2686. The class grew to a total of ten ships, all of which saw service during the Nephilim war. They distinguished themselves in combat, though at a heavy price. Mistral Sea and Jutland were destroyed at some point during the conflict, while Bataan is still listed as missing in action. Also missing is TCS Tripoli, which never returned from her patrol and is assumed lost. Port Broughton was scuttled in 2694 after fighting a delaying action to allow Confederation relief forces to arrive and defend Firekka. Salvaged by local militia, as of 2701 she is a home for thousands of displaced refugees, her combat capabilities removed. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Midway-class heavy carrier *Wing Commander Information Center: Midway-Class Heavy Carrier *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 411) *thedemonapostle